


Have Mercy - A WayHaught Story

by WineAndWynonna (ACalmHope28)



Series: Have Mercy [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adorable Waverly, Bottom-ish Nicole, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Motorcycles, Oral Sex, Sexy Waverly, Smut, Strip Tease, Top Waverly, Wayhaught - Freeform, pony - Freeform, the death of me, these two, will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACalmHope28/pseuds/WineAndWynonna
Summary: Nicole had a long day at work and all she wants to do is spend some time with her Waverly. However, when she gets to the Earp barn, she gets treated to so much more. Dancing, teasing, and sex ensues!-- Written by two queer lady best friends of 10 years who decided to try writing smut! --





	Have Mercy - A WayHaught Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Earpers! This fic was inspired by hearing "La Grange" by ZZ Top 3 times on the 4th of July! We would highly recommend listening to it before reading. Or while reading. Up to you! Additionally, there's a song mentioned in the middle of the fic. It's by Post Modern Jukebox. Definitely worth a listen, too ;) And finally, this is our first time writing smut, so please be gentle. We hope you enjoy! And look for our other "Have Mercy" piece with Doc and Wynonna! ~S&J

It had been a long day at the office for Purgatory’s finest police woman, Nicole Haught. Nedley saddled her with piles upon piles of paperwork and it seemed like the end would never come. To pass the time, she had been texting one Waverly Earp as a distraction from the mind-numbingly dull shift. However, in the last couple hours, Waverly seemed to be less and less responsive to Nicole’s messages. So, Nicole gave up and buckled down, knowing that the sooner she finished, the sooner she would get to see her baby. 

The moment Officer Haught uploaded the final file to the Sheriff’s Department database, she sent Waverly a text.

“Hey baby, just finished my shift. Meet me at my place?”

Five minutes passed with radio silence from the younger girl. Eventually Nicole got up from her desk and sulked to her car. Thinking she had been too clingy again, Nicole turned on her radio, tipped her head back, tilted her Stetson over her eyes, and sighed. Breaking the silence was the Kim Possible text tone she had reserved for Waverly. Finally! But Nicole feared for the worst. Even though Wynonna was “Goononna”, as she so affectionately refers to her possessed self, when she said it, Nicole couldn't help but worry that what she said was true.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t see this earlier! I hope you’re not mad! I kind of have my hands full in the barn working on a project. But I really want to see you. Can you meet me here? Door’s open.”

Nicole tried to fight it, but she couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread across her face.

“Sounds perfect. See you soon <3”

*********

After the long, bumpy ride to the homestead, Nicole was eager to see her adorable nerdy girlfriend. And she would be lying if she said a small part of her wasn’t hoping Waverly would surprise her in that cheerleading outfit again…

Gently pushing the barn door open careful not to startle the youngest Earp, Nicole expected to see Waverly right away. But curiously, that was not the case. In the middle of the barn was Wynonna’s motorcycle and there were faint sounds being emitted from behind. Looking around in all corners of the room, Nicole lightly questioned, “Waverly? Are you in here?”

“Oh hi, baby! I didn’t hear you!”

Nicole whipped her head around to the sound. All she could see was Waverly’s head peeking up over the seat of the bike, her hair tousled slightly, a lavender bandana tied up in a bow as a headband. 

“Whatcha doing back there? Need some help?” Nicole asked.

“Yes, actually! Can you grab me that wrench? I just have a liiiitle more to do.”

Nicole walked towards the hay bale where many tools were laid out, grabbed the wrench, and turned back towards Waverly and the bike. Except this time, it wasn’t just Waverly’s head. This time, Nicole saw just what her girlfriend was wearing, and wow…

Standing behind the bike was Waverly, her girlfriend, dressed in dark blue coveralls tied at the waist, covered in grease, and a black sports bra, smiling widely as if she didn’t know what a tease she was being simply by standing there.

Suddenly, Officer Nicole Haught had great difficulty connecting her brain to her mouth. There were far too many things to comment on, but nowhere near enough words. 

“So…uh…That’s…What I mean is…You’re… What exactly is it that you’re working on?”

Waverly smiled at her bumbling girlfriend. “Oh just changing the oil for Wynonna because she refuses to do it herself. Something about maintenance and a machine needing more care than a human.”

“And yet, if you didn’t do this for her, she’d probably get herself killed on that bike, right?”

“Exactly. Now, as much as I’d love to talk about my sister and her inability to work through her issues, I’d much rather finish up here, so we can do something much more fun. May I please have that wrench?”

Nicole looked down at Waverly’s outstretched hand, and then at her own. She was in fact still holding the wrench she had picked up minutes before. Her brain short-circuited again thinking about that moment. Realizing she had not yet given her girlfriend an answer, she fumbled over her words for a second time, “Oh… yeah! Sure! Of course! You couldn’t finish without it!”

“I couldn’t finish in a lot of ways before you,” Waverly retorted off-handedly as she grabbed the wrench and knelt back behind the bike.

Nicole, finally gaining some confidence as well as clarity in words, leaned over the top of the handlebars. 

“Excuse me, what did you just say?”

“Hmm?” Waverly responded innocently. “Nothing. I just need to use the wrench to secure the filter next to the oil pan and then I’m all done here!”

“Hmm… You know, it’s pretty hot when you start talking all technical.”

Waverly stopped tinkering with the bike and looked up at Nicole with a mischievous smile. “Oh, really?”

“Oh, baby, you know exactly what your passion does to me.”

With this, Waverly stood and wiped her hands on a rag. Maintaining eye contact and composure that was making Nicole melt, the brunette oozed “While I am passionate about this bike, I do have many other passions.”

“Oh do you?” Nicole said with a smirk. “And what might those be?”

Waverly took a step towards Nicole. “History.”

Nicole took a step back.

Taking another step, Waverly said, “Destroying Wyatt Earp’s revenants.”

Nicole backed up again, bumping into a hay bale behind her legs.

“And you.”

Waverly pushed Nicole gently, just enough to make the Officer fall back onto the soft hay. The youngest Earp grazed her hand along Nicole’s leg as she leaned over the frozen red head. As Waverly placed a small kiss on Nicole’s neck, a moan erupted from the Officer’s chest. She had very quickly resigned herself to being the one NOT in charge that night. 

Just as quickly as she had found Waverly above her, Nicole noticed that the brunette had disappeared. Opening her eyes, Nicole saw Waverly on her phone, far away from where she wanted her most.

“Really, baby?”

Waverly looked up from her phone. “I’m just finding the right music. Trust me?”

Nicole huffed. “Yes. But could you hurry up?”

“Unfortunately, I think I might want to do the opposite.” Waverly responded impishly and continued scrolling. 

Nicole groaned, but stayed in the same spot anyway. 

“Ooo! Found it!”

Nicole looked up, awaiting whatever was to come next.

Waverly hit play and set the phone on the edge of the hay bale Nicole was lying on. The redhead could sense where this might be going, but she was surprised to hear whistling coming out of the speakers.

“Baby? What’s happening here?”

“Something I’m pretty sure you’re going to like.” Waverly responded, a coy smile plastered to her face as she turned her back away from the Officer.

Slinking her left hand up into her hair, Waverly Earp pinched an end of her bow and pulled up, letting the locks of brown hair cascade down, settling against her spine. Instead of simply dropping the bandana, the shorter girl slowly ran her hand down her her body, caressing every bump and curve until reaching her hips. Her right hand joined her left and, spreading her legs slightly, Waverly swung her hips left and right with the music. 

At this point, Nicole was completely stunned into silence. Was her girlfriend actually about to give her a strip tease? Or a lap dance? Either way, she was completely fine with it! She was enjoying the music, too. She was starting to recognize the song, but couldn't place it just yet. But, sexy, old-timey music with a female singer? Yeah, that was Nicole’s jam.

Officer Haught regained control of her thoughts just in time to see Waverly look over her shoulder at Nicole and whip the bandana to the ground. In time with the music, Waverly toed her boots off. It was almost like moon-walking. 

Nicole thought to herself, “If anyone can pull that off, it’s Waverly fucking Earp.”

Knowing how far she wanted to go with this, but wanting to make sure Nicole was on board, too, Waverly became vulnerable and asked, “Is this alright, baby?”

“If by ‘this’ you mean watching my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend dance for me, yeah. I’m good with that any day.”

“Well, maybe it’s more than that…” Waverly said as she sauntered her way to the taller woman. The music picked up in gusto and Waverly bent sharply at the waist, whipped her hair around, then squatted as she pushed the coveralls down past her ankles. Now, all Waverly was wearing was a sports bra and black lace boy short underwear And she was still dancing. 

Throughout the next minute, Waverly showed off her talented, wicked ways with her body. She gave Nicole incredible angles of her ass, her boobs, and her stunning smile. Of course, there was also the moment where Waverly decided to bend her legs, bring her knees out and run her hands along her inner thighs right when the song hit “...juice running down your thighs”. Yes, Waverly Earp was giving her a strip tease to “Pony”. 

Deciding it was time to get a little more up close and personal, Waverly stepped in between the Officer’s legs. Leaning over Nicole, still dancing to the beat of the song, Waverly began slowly unbuttoning Nicole's blouse. 

As much as she was loving the small brunette’s show, the time had come where Nicole could no longer keep her hands away from her girlfriend. She lifted her left hand off the hay and tried to push Waverly’s bra strap over her shoulder, but the youngest Earp recoiled out of reach of the Officer. Nicole cocked her head at Waverly questioning the distance. 

“I was planning on taking that off myself.” Waverly explained innocently, sliding the straps over each of her shoulders.

Nicole whimpered and looked up at Waverly with the biggest puppy dog eyes the latter had ever seen. Immediately Waverly stopped the tease and asked Nicole point blank, “Have you had enough?”

“Never enough, but I had a really boring day, Baby, and you’re being a tease, so now, I really want to touch you. Show me the rest another time?”

“I think I can manage that.” 

Nicole, upon hearing that statement, leapt up and closed the distance between the couple. Waverly’s lips crashed onto Nicole’s. Frantically, Nicole began unbuttoning her own blouse, until Waverly’s hands stopped hers. 

“My job,” the youngest Earp explained breathlessly. Nicole removed her hands in mock surrender. Within seconds, Waverly had finished undoing not only the blouse, but also Nicole’s belt buckle. 

“You’ve been practicing,” Nicole sounded impressed (and she had to admit, her girlfriend undressing her was a massive turn-on).

“Only the best for my Officer Haught,” Waverly responded in her signature singsong voice. “Now, you have way too many clothes still on compared to me,” Waverly continued, while simultaneously sliding Nicole’s blouse off her shoulders, exposing her midnight blue bra with white lace accents. 

Complying with her girlfriends unspoken request, Nicole began pulling her arms out of the sleeves. This task completed, the two shifted focus to her pants. Once Waverly had finished unbuttoning them, Nicole pulled one of Waverly’s hands back up between their chests. Letting Waverly focus on taking the pants off, Nicole began exploring Waverly’s hand with her mouth, learning the curve of each finger individually, grinning whenever she elicited gasps from the shorter woman. 

This kind of exploration was new to both women. The first time it happened had been an accident. Frantic hands meant they ended up in places unintended, like right near Nicole Haught’s mouth. It had just meant to be a kiss to the pad of Waverly’s finger, but the young Earp’s hand was elsewhere making the Officer gasp and spasm. Waverly responded similarly when her finger was being sucked by Nicole and it was the most beautiful sight the Officer had ever seen. She vowed to make Waverly feel that same way as often as she could. So here they were again.

Gasps turned into whimpers and Waverly was losing the upper hand. Knowing just how to get it back, she brought her mouth to Nicole’s neck and bit.This action caused the Officer to gasp and twinge slightly, releasing Waverly’s hand in the process. Pushing Nicole backwards again, Waverly grinned as the officer landed softly on the hay bale. She paused momentarily, to appreciate the view in front of her. Her girlfriend, Officer Nicole Haught, in her (matching) underwear, which was absolutely stunning on it’s own, coupled with the woman contained within it, almost made Waverly lose her thought process. But not this time. This time, she was making the moves. She moved so that she was straddling the redhead, kneeling on the haybale. She leaned down for a kiss, then quickly pulled back to lean down further into the Officer’s neck. Both hands wandering all over the chest and torso of Nicole, Waverly quickly unfastened her bra. Not to be outdone, Nicole brought the sports bra over Waverly’s head to return the favor. 

After stripping out of their bras and tossing them to the side, the women reconnected in a sensual kiss. Waverly, dead set on giving her girlfriend the time of her life, quickly slid one hand down to Nicole’s hip, sliding as far back onto her ass as the hay bale would allow. Unsatisfied with that, Waverly returned her hand to the front, intentionally grazing over Nicole’s clit. The Officer responded with a full body spasm. Nicole obviously enjoyed this hand placement, Waverly thought, but there was something lacking. 

“Deciding to be quiet today, hmm? There’s no one here. Wynonna’s at Shorty’s and won’t be back anytime soon, so she won’t walk in on us.” Waverly leaned in towards Nicole’s ear and whispered, . “I’d really like to hear you.”

And Nicole gave Waverly exactly what she asked for when the younger girl put pressure on her clit with the pads of two fingers: a long, loud moan. Then, Waverly was kissing Nicole hungrily, but her hand had left the spot Nicole needed her most.

Against the kiss, Nicole struggled to get Waverly’s attention. Muffled, she said, “Waves, baby, Wave!”

“Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?” 

“Weren’t you going to stop teasing?”

“Uh-huh… Sure…” Waverly replied, unconvincingly.

“Waverly…” Nicole said, warning in her voice.

Waverly yanked Nicole up by her arms, spun her around, and bent her over the bale of hay, Nicole’s ass pointing straight up at Waverly. Moving swiftly, the youngest Earp hooked her fingers in Nicole’s underwear, and pulled them down in one motion. Waverly then repositioned herself so she was essentially spooning her girlfriend, except they were standing. This put Waverly at the perfect level to attach her lips and teeth to Nicole’s left shoulder blade. At this action, Nicole’s legs were damn close to losing all form and turning to putty. Clearly enjoying the situation, and her girlfriend’s response, Waverly released the shoulder blade and chuckled momentarily, before switching to the right shoulder. In the meantime, her hands reached around Nicole to cup the Officer’s breasts, rolling her nipples. Nicole muttered and moaned incoherently, a case of obvious sensory overload. This was not helped by the fact that Waverly decided to explore her way down Nicole’s torso, eventually landing her left hand on the redhead’s hip, while cupping Nicole’s center with her right hand. 

“Baby, uhhh…. You know-ha!-how much I love when you do that… but… I’m like four seconds from…. Mmmmmm…. Turning into an actual puddle right here,” Nicole cursed herself internally for taking so long to complete that sentence, but it wasn’t completely her fault. Her girlfriend’s hands knew Every. Damn. Sweet spot on her body. As delightful as that could be sometimes, she was most definitely struggling to maintain any form of composure in this barn tonight. 

Before she could begin another thought, Waverly thrust two fingers inside Nicole.

“FUCK!” Nicole screamed, barely able to breathe.

“God, you were so ready.” Waverly said, gasping herself.

Biting hard in the middle of Nicole’s back, Waverly continued to pump her fingers into the Officer. 

In between many sinful sounds, Nicole managed to get out, “Baby. Please. I want to see you when I come.”

“Since when did I say you were allowed to come?” With that, Waverly removed her fingers from Nicole.

“Seriously?!”

No response came from Waverly, and when Nicole craned her head around, she didn’t see the youngest Earp. But then, she felt arms snake around her legs. And Waverly’s tongue on her sex. 

“Jesus Christ! Oh, have mercy…” The latter was said under Nicole’s breath with almost no chance of Waverly hearing it, but somehow the universe seemed to hear and play a cruel trick on the red-headed Officer. Waverly’s tongue… there… Fuck. Nicole could not string together two words to save her life. She stopped trying to make sense of the situation she currently found herself in, and instead focused on the pleasure she was feeling. Waverly’s tongue began at her clit and agonizingly slowly worked its way down to her opening, where it stopped only to gently press into Nicole. Lapping up the juices that resulted, Waverly’s hands ghosted over Nicole’s thighs, keeping Nicole right on the edge of release, but never pushing her over. Without warning, Waverly’s tongue disappeared, as did her hands. Before Nicole could gather her thoughts to protest, however, she felt Waverly turn her around and lay her down on the hay. She looked down to see Waverly kneeling. Nicole moaned as Waverly inserted two fingers, then three. Finding a rhythm, Waverly decided that wasn’t quite enough as she leaned over and began to suck on Nicole’s clit. Pulling her mouth away for a moment, Waverly said, “You’ve been so good, baby. You can come now.” The combination was finally enough to send Nicole over the edge. No, that wasn’t a strong enough description. Nicole felt like she was being blasted into space! She could see stars, even with her eyes open. 

After a few minutes of residual full body spasms, Nicole opened her eyes again and looked down. The impish smile plastered on Waverly’s face as she rubbed her girlfriend’s legs gently was nothing short of beautiful. 

“Welcome back, Officer Haught.” Waverly teased. 

“Waves… Wow.”

“Yeah?” Self-doubt crept up on Waverly. As much as she enjoyed being a tad dominant, she couldn’t help the little voices in her head.

“Completely! Baby, come here.” Nicole reached for Waverly’s cheek, tucked some hair behind her ear, and brought their foreheads to meet. The two smiled before kissing lightly. Nicole ran her hands up and down Nicole’s arms soothingly. “Hey, Waves?”

“Hmm?”

“This hay is really itchy.” Nicole said, giggling.

“Oh shoot! Of course! Can I get you a blanket or something? Or we can --”

Nicole interrupted the brunette, “Baby! Baby, it’s fine.” She smoothed the younger girl’s hair. “Maybe we just put our clothes back on, head into the house, and I show off some of my tricks for you?”

“That certainly sounds enticing. But Nic, you don’t have to. Today was supposed to be all about you.”

“Well, we’ll just have to see about that, won’t we?” A teasing tone returned to Nicole’s voice as she stood, reaching for the bandanna and grabbing her handcuffs off her uniform. “We’ll be needing these.” 

Suddenly, Waverly was in the air, being carried by her girlfriend out of the barn, completely naked. Waverly screamed while Nicole laughed, both women looking forward to the evening ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo..... there was that! How'd we do? One of us is at military training now, so she won't see your comments, but we'd love to know your thoughts! And don't forget to check out our other "Have Mercy" story with Doc and Wynonna! Thanks for reading! ~S&J


End file.
